The New Girl
by amberuni151
Summary: A new girl arrives at the Tipton. Not only does she look a bit strange, she has a horrible health condition. What will happen when an American Idol comes to the Tipton and anyone can audition?


Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything except the characters I make which is just Jasmine for the time being. The song is Losing Grip by Avril Lavigne.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now boys, there is a new family moving in. I don't want you to bug them what-so-ever!" Mr. Moseby informed the twin troublemakers; Zack and Cody Martin.

"Now why would we do that?" asked Zack innocently. Mr. Moseby threw his hands up in defeat as he walked away mumbling, "Kids…"

"So, what do you want to do today?" asked Cody.

"I don't know; let's go to the skate park…" Zack replied.

Just then, a young girl around the age of 13 entered the room. She had curly dark brown hair. The hair was streaked with pink coloring. She wore a black sequenced dress. A red rose was painted on her cheek. She was holding a book. "Excuse me," she asked shyly, "but where is the pool?"

"Up stairs to the left…" said Cody automatically. Zack just stood there and stared. He was confused; who was this new girl?

"Umm, thanks…" she replied, slightly blushing. She lifted her hand slightly signifying her leave.

"I changed my mind," said Zack, "let's spy on that girl instead…" said Zack as she disappeared around the corner.

"You can't do that!" gasped Cody, "That's invading personal privacy!"

"Since when did I care?" asked Zack. He started up the stairs to where the pool was located.

Moments later, they entered the pool room. It didn't take them long to find the strange girl from before. She REALLY stood out.

"What's your name?" asked Zack bluntly as he walked toward her. She didn't even look up from her book. "Wow! That must be an interesting book…" said Zack sarcastically of course.

This time the girl looked up and said, "It is… I've already read it five times…"

"And your name is…?" asked Zack, still waiting for her to reply the earlier question.

"Oh, gomen, my name is Jasmine..." she replied, her eyes gazing back at the book.

"I'm Zack and this is Cody…" he replied, punching Cody.

"Oww, HEY! Oh I mean, nice to meet you, I'm Cody…"

Jasmine laughed, "You guys are funny. It's nice to meet you both." Zack beamed. "So, is there any place in the hotel with a microphone?" she asked.

"Huh?" asked Zack, "I don't think its anyplace you'd be allowed in…" he said, confused.

"Oh," she said, "I love singing, especially on stages; it makes my guitar sound louder and more powerful!"

"Do you want to become a singer when you grow up?" asked Cody.

"No, I want to be a professional ballroom dancer…"

"Oh," he said, not making sense of the way different interests.

"So, do you need help finding your way around?" asked Zack. He decided that his day was booked just talking with her.

"That would be great!" she said, "But I should warn you, my personality changes when I get to know people better," she warned, a blush clearly visible across her cheeks.

"Okay then…" said Cody, "So where do you want to go first?"

"The stage," she said, her eyes shining just thinking about going there.

"Done," said Zack. Even though they weren't allowed, he wasn't about to say that.

"Awesome! I'll go get my guitar!" she jumped out of the chair she's been sitting on. "I'll be down in a few!" she called to them as she ran to her room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Jasmine walked back to the pool with her guitar, she bumped into someone.

"Ouch!" the girl said, grouchily. She had straight blond hair and was wearing a Tipton uniform.

"Gomen nasai!" Jasmine said, embarrassed. She held a hand out to help the girl up.

"Thanks," said the blond girl taking her hand lifting herself up. "Oh, by the way, I'm Maddie. I work at the candy counter."

"I'm Jasmine," Jasmine replied.

_Who is this girl?_ Maddie thought,_ I've never seen her before… _"Are you new at the Tipton?" she asked out loud.

Jasmine nodded, "I just moved in today. I've already met the twins. They are showing me where the stage is…"

_Wait, _thought Maddie,_ the stage is off limits. Does she know that, or did they leave that part out?_ Maddie just nodded her head, "So, where are your parents? I'd love to meet them."

Jasmine looked really scared, like Maddie was missing something obvious and she wasn't about to tell. "As you can see, they're not here right now," she snapped angrily. Just as coldly she said, "See ya," and walked off.

_I wonder what her problem is…_ Maddie pondered as she headed back to the candy counter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shortly afterward, the boys and Jasmine arrived at the stage. "Wow!" Jasmine gasped, "This place is huge!"

Zack chuckled, he'd been there many times before and it had always felt small to him.

Jasmine raced up to the microphone turning it on. "Do you want to hear a song?" she asked shyly.

"Sure!" exclaimed Cody as he sat next to the stage to listen. Zack followed suit.

"Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby?" she began. Her voice was soft, it was barely audible even with the microphone.

"Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real.

Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you? Why'd you turn away?

Here's what I have to say:

I was left to cry there, waiting outside there; grinning with a lost stare.

That's when I decided…." Zack and Cody had to stand next to her to hear her better.

"Why should I care? 'Cause you weren't there when I was scared, I was so alone.

You, you need to…."

Jasmine had been singing the last section of the song loudly with all her heart. Zack and Cody danced around her, caught up in the song. It took them a moment to realize Jasmine had stopped singing. She had fallen to the floor clutching her throat in pain. Her coughs could be heard throughout the stage.

"What should we do?" asked Zack, worried, even the smart one of the twins had no idea what was happening.

"Call 9-1-1!" yelled a panicked Cody, "Then get Mr. Moseby!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Give me reviews and I'll give you a new chappie, that's how it works...-Gaerniko


End file.
